La sortie des ténèbres de mon frère
by PikaXiong
Summary: Après la mort de Catherine, Stephan sombre dans les ténèbres. Après 165 ans, Damon décide de le sortir de cet enfer. S'il réussis, cela changera à jamais leur existence. Pour le bien ou pour le mal? Là est la question...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma deuxième fic ! Je trouvais que nous n 'avions pas assez de Vampire Diaries en français donc j'ai décidé de me lancer. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à L.J. Smith…

_La sortie des ténebres de mon frère_

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie commence !

P.D.V Damon

J'ouvris la porte de la vieille pension où se tapissait mon frère depuis quelque mois, dans l'ombre. Enfin le plan :«_Le retour de Damon» _était lancé. Il fallait remettre un peu de piquant dans la vie de mon frère ! J'avais préparé mon texte il y a de ça plusieurs jours. Je savais que mon frère allait certainement me cracher à la figure, mais bon, je suis 1 000 fois plus fort que ce minus qui se contente d'animaux. J'avançai à pas de loup dans la pension, à la recherche de Stephan. Je sentis sa présence en haut. Je montai les marches et le trouvai, endormis sur la chaise de son bureau, la photo de Catherine à la main. Je lui la pris. Elle était vraiment sublime. Ses cheveux blonds entourant son visage, son regard coquin… OK, je devais arrêter ma contemplation. Je me suis juré de ne plus songer à elle. Plus jamais. Bah, j'étais trop bien pour elle !

Stephan dormait la tête sur un vieux cahier. Son journal, sûrement. J'essayai de le retirer mais il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux cernés. Je le lâchai.

-Tadam ! Me voici ! Surprise !, dis-je. Il me dévisagea comme si j'étais un monstre sortit des ténèbres pour le hanter.

-Fiche le camp !, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Moi qui pensais un accueille disons plus _chaleureux. _Comme : «Oh, mon chère frère adoré ! Je suis honoré de te recevoir dans mon trou à rat !»

-Je t'ai dit de partir !, me gronda-t-il en se levant. Il était légèrement plus grand que moi, mais ce n'était pas ce léger détail qui allait m'intimider _moi._

-Et moi je suis venu te sortir de cet enfer ! J'ai eut une superbe idée…

-Va t'en !, me cracha-t-il au visage.

-Tu sais, dit sous toutes les formes ou dans toutes les langues que tu trouveras, je ne partirai pas d'ici.

-Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que j'utilise les manières fortes, me menaça-t-il. Je partis à rire.

-Tu crois pouvoir me faire mal… Même me toucher ! C'est impossible, abandonne, me moquais-je. Il se leva d'un coup sec, brisant sa chaise au passage. Il tenta de me sauter à la gorge. Je m'amusai à me tasser juste attend. J'avoue que ce jeu était marrant. C'est certain : c'était MOI le gagnant. Nous jouâmes pendant 10 minutes. (Même si pour lui, ce n'était pas un jeu). En voulant m'écraser sur le mur, je me tassai et il transperça la fenêtre en manquant tomber. Je le retint à la dernière minute et le remontai à une main.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser m'écraser au sol !, broncha-t-il.

-Aaah, petit frère, tu n'as donc pas passé à autre chose ?

Il équarquia les yeux à un point tel que je croyais qu'ils allaient tomber de leurs orbites. Je retirai une vitre de son bras.

-Comment oses-tu !!?, me cria-t-il en me giflant.

-Ben, je croyais que ça te faisait mal…

-Je ne parlais pas de ça idiot ! Comment oses-tu tenter d'oublier Catherine !!? Elle était ma vie, ma lumière, mon seul espoir de ressentir quelque chose !!

-Pas exactement. J'ai une proposition, frérot,…

-Lâche les frérots, tu veux ?, dit-il d'un ton agacé.

-Laisse moi continuer. Finis les «Catherine est morte par ta faute !!!». Ce n'est pas de notre faute si elle s'est foutue au soleil sans sa bague et qu'elle a été calcinée !

-Arrête ça !! Je croyais que tu l'aimais !!?

-Je suis passé à autre chose. Et je te signale que toi aussi tu étais fou d'elle.

Il marmonna quelque chose que même mon ouïe supersonique ne pouvait comprendre clairement.

-Bon, tu vas sortir de cette prison et tu vas venir te reconstruire une nouvelle vie avec moi. Et si tu pourrais te nourrir correctement aussi ?

-Moi au moins, je ne suis pas un tueur !

-Pff, tout de suite les grand mots. Je disais que nous allons retourner aux études. Tu as quitté depuis longtemps ton secondaire, tes notions sont lointaines !

-MAIS T'ES MALADE !!?, hurla-t-il.

-Non, seulement…

-J'AI MA PLACE ICI, DANS L'OMBRE !!

-Pas besoin de crier, je t'entend très bien, tentais-je de le calmer.

-Les monstres que nous sommes ne devrait pas exister, dit-il en s'assisant sur son bureau.

-Mais nous sommes encore des hommes, ajoutai-je. Il me dévisagea.

-Où veux-tu en venir Damon ?

-On pourrait jouer les humains en allant au lycée, proposais-je.

-Ça ne servirait à rien ! Nous restons des monstres tout de même !

-Bla bla bla. Tu dramatises la chose ! Nous ne sommes pas des loups-garous où même des démon, essayais-je de le calmer.

-Un vampire pourrait être pire qu'un démon s'il le décidait. Avec de la vieillesse, ses pouvoirs s'amplifieraient et il en accumulerait tellement qu'il serait invincible...

-Intéressant, marmonnais-je alors qu'il continuait son serrement.

-Damon, tu m 'écoutes ?, finit-il par demander pendant que je visualisais mes projets futurs.

-Oui oui.

-Mais de toute manière il finirait par se faire tuer par d'autres vampires qui auront eut la même idée ou de rares qui souhaite le bien aux humains, expliqua-t-il. Finis mes projets futurs ! Oh ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié le but du «_Retour de Damon» _!

-Bon, de toute manière demain c'est la rentrée. Peu importe mon âge, je recommence mon secondaire 5.

-Je t'empêcherai, me dit-il. J'étais content, mon plan marchait à merveille !

-Tes tentatives échoueront ! J'y vais point final.

-Tu vas semer la terreur ! Je t'en supplie, n'y va pas !

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais là pour me nourrir ? J'y vais par mon simple gré, dis-je en réalisant que je savais exactement ce que je devais dire pour que mon plan marche.

-Je vais y aller pour t'empêcher, lança-t-il. Danse de la joie dans ma tête.

-Que tu essayes !

Je sautai par la fenêtre si vite qu'il eut de la misère à me voire et je courut jusqu'en ville pour me trouver une hôtel où je pourrai dormir. J'allais me trouver un repas. Rendu dans le centre ville calme et silencieux, je vis une fille seule qui lisait un livre à la lumière du lampadaire. Je regardai le ciel noir et m'approchai de la proie. C'était une proie de choix ! J'analysai son linge. Une veste noire moulante chique, un jean skinny, de petits souliers avec lesquels il est difficile de courir. La fille était de dos. Ses cheveux blonds soyeux tombaient sur ses épaules. J'entendais sa respiration régulière et son pou qui me donnait l'eau à la bouche. Son odeur était délectable ! Une odeur douce, sucré… Je m'approchai jusqu'à être à un mètre d'elle.

-Salut, lui dis-je afin qu'elle se retourne et que je puisse voire son visage. Elle sursauta, échappant son livre. Je me précipitai pour le ramasser.

-Désolé. Merci, dit –elle alors que je lui tendait. Je vis son visage… Elle était…

-Catherine !?, demandais-je paniqué. Elle me dévisagea.

-Non, moi c'est Elena, dit-elle. Mais pourtant elle avait le même visage, les mêmes yeux saphir…

-Ça ne se peut pas !, m'exclamais-je.

-On se connaît ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui on se connaît ! C'est moi Damon ! Le frère de Stephan !,tentais-je de lui rappeler.

-Non, ça ne me dit rien. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je dois rentrer.

Je scannai ses pensés.

_Il est complètement bidon ce gars !_

C'est là que je remarquai quelque chose. Son pou. Les vampires en ont pas !! Ce n'était pas Catherine mais un double d'elle.

-Euh attend ! Je m'excuse, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille identique à toi qui me connaissais assez bien, lui dis-je. Elle se retourna vers moi.

-Qui es-tu ?, me posa-t-elle comme question.

-Damon Salvator. Je suis un nouvel élève avec mon frère Stephan. Nous débutons notre secondaire 5.

-Je pensais que tu avais 20 ans !

-En effet, mais j'ai… doublé. Oui c'est ça, j'ai doublé !, trouvais-je comme excuse. Elle rit.

-Ah ok. On se verra demain, dans ce cas là, me dit-elle.

-Oui, à demain Elena.

Elle partit. Je jetai un autre petit coup d'œil à ses pensés.

_Il est peut-être pas si fou finalement ! J'ai hâte de le voire demain !_

Je quittai sa tête et la suivit en douce jusqu'à chez elle. Je la regardai ouvrir la porte en utilisant la clef dans la poche de son manteau, dire bonne nuit à sa mère (enfin, je crois que c'est sa mère) et à sa petite sœur (ça j'en suis sûr, elle lui ressemble tellement), fermer son rideau pour se changer en pyjamas, le rouvrir, partir quelques minutes, revenir dans sa chambre (au rez-de-chaussée, en passant), ouvrir sa fenêtre en manquant me voire, respirer l'air frais et, enfin, aller se coucher et s'endormir. Bien sûr, je profitai de sa fenêtre ouverte pour la regarder dormir. Ses cheveux dorés soyeux tombaient doucement sur son oreillé. Un livre faillit tomber de son bureau. Je l'attrapai sans aucun problème. J'y jetai un coup d'œil. C'était un journal intime !! Très intéressant. Je rentrai de nouveau chez Stephan (mon nouveau chez moi !) en m'écrasant sur son fauteuil, le journal en main. Lorsque je l'ouvris, une photo d'Elena tomba. Elle était maquillée, elle portait une robe extraordinaire, était coiffée les cheveux montés au-dessus de sa tête, quelques mèches frisé tombaient sur ses épaules et il y avait de jolies fleures dans sa chevelure, elle tenait un bouquet de fleurs vraiment très colorés. Je débutai la lecture.

_Cher journal,_

_Voici ma première page d'écriture de l'année ! J'ai vécu le décès de mes parents. Ça a été un choc. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je passe à chaque semaine pour aller déposer des fleures sur leurs tombes. Je trouve ça un peu bizarre d'écrire un journal alors que je sais que quelqu'un pourrait me le voler et dévoiler tous mes secrets les plus gênants ! De la Caroline tout craché ! C'est pour ça que je vais prendre l'initiative de le caché derrière la peinture du bol de fruit. Et oui ! J'ai fait un trou dans mon mur juste pour mettre un journal ! Je sais, c'est un peu extrême, mais on fait tout pour garder nos secrets !_

_Dans ma vie, tout est normal. À part le fait que je suis la fille la plus populaire et envier de mon école ! Tous le monde cherche ma compagnie et me faire un petit ami est tout sauf difficile ! Mais ma vie n'est pas le parfait bonheur. Même pas vraiment. J'ai perdu mes parents à qui je tenais énormément et ça a eut un gros incident sur mon moral. J'essaie tout de même de présenter mon plus beau sourire autant à l'école qu'avec mes proches. Alors voici la fin de la première page de ce journal !_

Drôle de personne cette Elena ! Je crois que je vais lui retourner son journal. Au moment où j'allais remettre la photo dans le journal, je me remis à la contempler. Je ne pouvais me lacer de ses lèvres rouges sur sa peau pâle laiteuse.

-Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?, s'écria mon frère, qui venait d'apparaître.

-Je… j'ai pas trouvé d'hôtel convenable, trouvais-je comme excuse, sans arrêter ma contemplation. Il avança sa grosse tête près de ma photo.

-Recule ta grosse tête de ma photo !, lui ordonnais-je.

-C'est pas **ta** photo, à moins que tu sois devenue une fille !....... Je rêve où c'est une genre de Catherine du futur !?, demanda-t-il.

-Mmm…, sus-je répondre, carrément dans ma bulle.

-M-mais elle est…

-…Magnifique.

-Non elle est morte !, répliqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas elle, pauvre idiot ! C'est Elena Je-Sais-Pas-Trop-Quoi. On va la voire seulement si on va à l'école ! Alors, motivé ?, dis-je fier de ma nouvelle découverte.

-Montre la photo.

-Le mot magique ?...

-Donne, m'obligea-t-il. Il me la vola des mains.

-Comment elle est ?

-Extraordinaire !, dit-il ébahit.

-Super ! Donc, demain, toi et moi au lycée ?

Je repris la photo.

-Oui oui !, s'avoua-t-il vaincu. Il monta dans sa chambre, me laissant le fauteuil pour la nuit. Je m'étendai et m'endormis dans un sommeil assez profond… Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il était déjà 7h 45 et l'école commençait à 8h.


	2. Le Premier Jour

**Alors, voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plait ! Amusez vous bien à la lire ! Et un petit **_**review**_** donnant votre opinion serait bien apprécié ! **

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à L.J. Smith ..._

_La sortie des ténèbres de mon frère_

Chapitre 2 : Le Premier Jour

P.D.V. Damon

Heureusement, aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas soif. Je montai en courrant dans la chambre de Stephan. À ma plus grande surprise, il n'y était plus. Je sautai par sa fenêtre cassée et débutai ma route vers l'école, tout en cherchant Stephan. Rendu à la cour d'école , je me promenai dans la tête des autres afin de trouver mon frère.

_Oh merde ! Ma mère va me tuer !_

Non, ce n'est pas lui.

_Elle est vraiment tannante à se plaindre comme ça. Il est pas si laid son chandail…_

Euh, je ne crois pas non plus !

_Je sens que je vais vomir !_

Beurk non !

… _21, 22, 23, 24, 25. J'avais raison, c'est 25 !_

Ça non plus… Mais 25 quoi !

_Oups, il disait vrai, c'est 25._

25 QUOI !

_J'ai si soif. Exposé à tellement de-_

Non… Euh oui !

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Et Damon qui n'est toujours pas arrivé ! J'étais sûr que c'était un piège, mais je l'ai cru. _

«J'apparu» à côté de lui.

-Ah, moi j'étais sûr que c'était 25, lançais-je pour le mélanger.

-Damon ! J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, me dit-il, même si je le savais.

-Je sais, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi! Bon, on la cherche cette Catherine du futur?, demandais-je, de l'excitation dans la voix.

-Non. On n'est pas là pour la séduire.

-Moi oui.

-Moi non. Et c'est une mauvaise idée ! Tu sais bien qu'elle va finir dans ton assiette.

-Ben non ! De toute manière, elle ne rentrerait certes pas dans une assiette !, m'écriais-je. Stephan se frappa le front de sa main. Bien sûr, pas de son pied, mais c'est drôle à imaginer ! Stephan me retira de ma rêverie en pensant trop fort.

_Oh mon dieu ! Elle ressemble beaucoup trop à Catherine !_

Je me retournai brusquement et vue Elena, assise sur une table de panique, entouré de deux autres filles. Une rousse et une brunette. La rousse était petite, les cheveux bouclés, le visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs et elle était vêtue d'une petite jupe blanche et un T-Shirt rose à motifs blancs. La brune était plus bâtit, cheveux plats, veste blanche ouverte sur son T-Shirt brun normal, jeans bleu et long, une fille normal quoi ! Et ma belle Elena, avec son faux sourire, ses cheveux de miel détaché, son chandail décolleté à manches ¾ noires, son jean skinny bleu foncées, ses sandales talons aiguilles et encore, son faux sourire. Je marchai verre elle, époussetai ma veste en cuir impeccable. Elle détourna son regard de la rouquine. Ses yeux bleu claire ses posèrent sur moi.

-Damon ! Ça fait plaisir de te voire !, s'écria-t-elle en descendant de la table avec grâce. La brunette l'imita, ainsi que la rouquine.

-C'est qui lui?, demanda la brunette en me pointant.

-Meredith, voici Damon. Je l'ai rencontré hier, tendis la main à Meredith. Elle hésita avant de la serrer un cour instant.

-Moi c'est Bonnie, m'appris la rousse en me serrant frénétiquement la main. Elles me firent tous leur plus beau sourire. Sauf Meredith, qui n'avait pas confiance en moi. C'est pour ça que j'allai faire un tour dans ses pensées.

_Il n'est pas normal, je le sens. Ce n'est pas un humain._

J'arrêtai subitement de la regarder. Mais comment fait-elle pour sentir _ça_. Je dois me tenir loin de cette Meredith. Comment a-t-elle fait pour trouver ces informations? Ça j'en ai vraiment aucune idée !

-Est-ce que ça va Damon?, me demanda Elena.

-Non. Désolé, je _sens _que je dois partir !, je mis de l'insistance sur le sens. Je voulais tester Meredith. Je retourné dans sa tête.

_Damon, sort de ma tête !_

-À ta guise, Meredith, m'amusais-je à répondre à haute voix. Certainement, Elena et Bonnie me dévisagèrent. Je partis en marchant. Je commençai à douter de mon idée de retour à l'école. La cloche sonna et tout le mon de rentra. Je passai chercher mon numéro de case et signer quelques papiers. La secrétaire, une femme de la quarantaine aux cheveux bruns mêlés, me donna mon horaire.

-Ça c'est aujourd'hui. Et demain ce sera ceci. À ce moment, tu vas avoir de l'histoire. L'histoire, c'est un cour qui parle du passé de Fell's Church. Fell's Church est notre ville, m'expliqua-t-elle.

-J'avais deviné ! Merci pour les instructions, mais je vais être en retard, Madame.

-Je m'appelle Pamela et je suis libre ce soir si vous voulez venir bire un verre…

-Euh, je vais être très très très en retard !, lui dis-je en marchant très vite vers la classe. Je rentrai. Le cours avait commencé.

-Vous êtes en retard monsieur?...

-Salvator. Mais cela ne vous fait rien, oui?

Je le regardai dans les yeux, utilisant mon pouvoir.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Asseyez-vous à côté de Miss Forbes, me dit-il en pointant la place à gauche d'une jolie fille. Le sourire de celle-ci devint si gros qu'elle en avait l'aire folle.

-Je suis Caroline !, me dit-elle. Elle replaça une mèche soyeuse derrière son oreille. Elle était le contraire d'Elena. Cheveux bronze, yeux verts, teint basané, sourire joyeux, petite robe trop chic pour aller à l'école… Une vraie gosse de riche ! Et elle portait tellement d'accessoires que je n'ai pas le courage de tous les décrire et je n'ai pas le temps de penser, le prof commence à parler.

-Bon matin à tous. Je suis le professeur Alaric Saltzman, mais appelez moi Alaric. Je vais être votre enseignent en histoire, pour cette année. Vu que je suis nouveau et que je ne vous connaît pas, voua aller tous, un part un, dire votre nom et quelques informations à propos de vous. Commençons par vous, dit-il en pointant un gars blond bien bâtit.

-Ben… euh… c'est ça… Moi c'est Matt, dit-il. Il eut un silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire, Matt?, demanda Alaric.

-Du football, répondit-il simplement.(Rugby pour les français).

-Super, merci Matt. Toi maintenant, déclara-til en désignant Bonnie.

-Je m'appelle Bonnie Bennet, j'ai 17 ans. J'aime être avec mes amis. Voilà !, explica-t-elle en fixant le professeur droit dans les yeux.

-Merci beaucoup. Nous allons continuer en ligne horizontale, s'il vous plait.

-Je m'appelle Isobel. J'aime le théâtre et je fais partie de l'équipe de pom-pom girl.

Et ça continua jusqu'à arrivé au dernier :moi.

-Je m'appelle Damon Salvator. Je viens de retourner à Fell's Church. J'ai passé le plus claire de mon temps à Florence. À cause de mes voyages, j'ai doublé 2 années alors que j'étais déjà le plus vieux de ma classe. C'est pour ça que j'ai 20 ans. J'aime bien le football ((rugby)). J'aimerais bien m'integrer dans l'équipe cette année. Je suis pas mal bon en histoire, mais c'est mon frère Stephan l'expert. Mais il n'est pas dans cette classe en ce moment. Il doit être dans un autre cours. C'est tout, si je continu, ça risque de prendre tout le cours !

-Vous êtes un homme intéressant. Merci, Damon.

-De rien, quand vous voulez, dis-je, souriant. Je remarquai avec fierté que toutes les filles me regardaient avec admiration et ou amour. Le prof continua son cours.

-Wow, tu es si… intéressant ! Ça te tenterait de venir souper chez nous, un jour… Ce soir, peut-être?, demanda Caroline avec espoir.

-Désolé, je suis déjà pris se soir, lui répondis-je.

-… n'est-ce pas Damon!, demanda M. Slaltzman. Je fouillai à la vitesse de la lumière dans sa tête.

_Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'écoute pas. Ça m'impressionnerais même qu'il sache que c'est en 1963 que cette école à été construite !_

-Oui et en plus elle a été bâtit en 1963. C'est une vieille école, rajoutais-je ironiquement.

-Tu l'as dit, confirma Caroline. Je rit, car je savais que cette bâtisse était bien plus jeune que moi.

Alaric était presque bouche bée après ma réponse.

-Bravo, Salvator !, dit-il en tapant des mains. Caroline fut la première à l'imiter. Le reste de la période se passa plus calmement. Lorsque la cloche sonna. Tous le monde (moi compris) sortit et allèrent porter ou chercher des choses dans leurs casiers. Je trouvai le mien facilement. Elena, entouré de plusieurs personne était au casier d'à côté. Le gars blond et musclé… comment il s'appelle dont… c'était laid et tout petit… Jack... non... Marc… je ne pense pas… Paul… euh c'était pas ça non plus…

-Hey, allo Patente-chouette, le saluais-je. Trois gars se retournèrent. Il y avait Jack-Marc-Paul et Tyler. L'autre, je ne le connaissait pas.

-C'est à moi que tu parle !, demanda Tyler.

-Non, le blondin, spécifiai-je.

-C'est Matt, me rappela Elena.

Oh c'est ça Matt ! Bon, j'étais proche !

-Matt, comment on fait pour intégrer l'équipe?, lui demandais-je.

-Ben t'as qu'à participer à un de nos entrainement et on verra si tu es assez bon. Je t'avertis, c'est un sport hyper contact.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, me ventai-je, le sourire au lèvres. Je vis Caroline arriver en gambadant, au loin. Elle avait son regard braqué sur moi et ses lèvres formait encore un sourire disproportionné. Ça en faisait quasiment peur…

-Damon ! Serais-tu en mathématique là ?, me questionna la trop souriante.

-Pas en se moment, mais oui, je vais en classe de math, l'informais-je.

-Youpi ! Ça veut dire qu'on pourras se mettre côte à côte, décida-t-elle en me tirant par la main vers la classe. Je me laissai avancer et me retournai pour dire :

-Elena, on se voit se midi ?

-Oui, allé tu vas être en retard !, me dit-elle en marchant du sens inverse au miens. Caroline ne lâcha pas ma main. Même pas en classe ! Elle l'a lâcha seulement lorsqu'elle prit son manuel. Les pensés de Caroline étaient agréables. Elle pensait à moi. À ma beauté, ma gentillesse, ma «parfaiteté». Oui, très agréable...

**C'était mon 2e chapitre, j'espère que vous l'appréciez !**

**ana vampire  
**


End file.
